


2020.5.4莱辛巴赫贺文

by twinklingstars_inthedistance



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, Episode Fix-It: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingstars_inthedistance/pseuds/twinklingstars_inthedistance
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes & Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 2





	2020.5.4莱辛巴赫贺文

“其实你应该去参加约翰的婚礼，”  
挺可笑，福尔摩斯站在写着福尔摩斯的墓碑前。  
安德森也许就对了这么一次，但那空灵柩的确有些名不副实了，因为那里不仅葬着那个不知名的、长得极像夏洛克的人，还葬着夏洛克的宿敌。  
莫里亚蒂。  
“那时我也许看起来比你想象的更孤独。”  
他的声音很低，风一吹就散了，就像莫里亚蒂那看不见的丝网在破碎前轻轻招摇。  
一声叹息展开暗夜中的白雾，温热的气息像吻，交织在湿冷的土地上，灿烂而柔和。  
他无端地觉得，如果自己有爱的能力，他也许会爱上莫里亚蒂。他们的吻可能会像他呼出的气吻土地一样，热烈拥裹沉默，最终交相辉映，融为一体。  
他想，如果莫里亚蒂还活着，他大概会在这几天来到贝克街221B，然后坐下来和他一起喝杯茶。  
“我应该为你烧上一壶水吗？  
你总在问我是否想你。  
你说你在我脑中永远不会死，你是我大脑的病毒。很好。  
…”  
午夜的伦敦建筑在轮胎碾过路面的响声中先后飞奔而去，近乎悲壮一般的繁华从窗前一闪而过，光晕像一场悲剧的谢幕。  
最终坐在扶手椅里时，纵然城市已经安静下来，但他相抵的指尖竟在暗淡的微黄灯光中显眼地颤抖着，如失去倚靠的秋风残草。

“…噢，天啊，可是你又为什么要跟我说再见呢。”


End file.
